Breaking Beds: The Hammock
by Phile Phreak
Summary: The Breaking Beds series will feature Mulder and Scully having to share a bed for some profound reason and because of their irresistible passion the bed is going to break.


"It is not in there."

"Mulder, what is not in there," Scully was hot, sweaty and increasingly growing annoyed with their current assignment.

Mulder winced, predicting Scully reaction. "The tent is not in there."

"The tent is not in there?" Scully questioned in disbelief, "what do you mean the tent is not in there?" Scully's hands were on her hips.

"I mean, the tent is not in there," Mulder tried to say without being snappy.

Scully glanced at her watch and sighed. "Well, we have sleeping bags, some rope and a large tarp-"

Mulder interrupted her, "Scully I think I see where you are going with this. We'll share one sleeping bag, use the other for padding and use the tarp to shield us from the elements," Mulder said in his characteristically flirty manner.

"Actually I was thinking we could construct a canopied hammock, it would be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor, and that would ensure that you won't be able to try your wiles on me." Scully grinned.

"I'm hurt Scully. How could you possibly think that I would ever try anything on you?"

"Mulder, I'm going to rinse off in the stream. Why don't you try to rig the hammock, and when I come back I will start a fire and you can rinse off." Scully grabbed her towel and her final change of clothes.

"That water is probably freezing Scully, you might need to be warmed up afterwards," Mulder winked at her.

"Hammock, Mulder." With that Scully was on her way.

She could not believe this assignment that they were on. Camping, out in the middle of nowhere in order to catch a deranged madman, whom was using these woods in order to kidnap young women undetected because of the darkness surrounding the woods.

Scully shivered as she quickly splashed the icy water over her body. She promptly dried off, clothed herself and hurried back to Mulder.

To Scully's surprise, Mulder had successfully manufactured the hammock and canopy. "Oh my God Mulder," surprise left Scully's voice.

Mulder was lounging in the hammock, "I have wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth in that order for the longest time."

"I was actually just stunned that you were able to build this Mulder," Scully walked in front of Mulder's line of sight.

"Oh GOD!" Mulder couldn't help it the words escaped his mouth with ease.

"What?" Scully questioned.

Mulder swallowed as he realized that he said his thoughts out loud.

"Mulder?"

"Oh, oh, nothing. I am just going to wash off before it gets too 'nipple'-ly, I mean nippy, uh chilly. Before the water gets too cold." With that awkward statement Mulder headed down to the water.

Scully sat on the hammock and covered her cheeks with her hands concealing the blush that arose from catching Mulder's pun. Scientifically she knew that cold water minus a thick padded bra would not be sufficient to hide the tautness of her nipples, but she didn't expect that kind of reaction out of Mulder. Sure a "Is it cold in here Scully?" or "I told ya you'd need to be warmed up afterwards" was expected but not "Oh GOD" followed by a fumbling Mulder towards the water. Scully was worried about where this little trip to the woods was headed.

Mulder briskly walked back towards Scully. It was getting dark and the temperature was dropping quickly.

Mulder stopped just before reaching Scully. He silently stood behind a tree as he gazed at Scully as the orange fire added to the natural glow of her skin. "Beautiful," Mulder said just audible enough for Scully to hear him.

"What?" Scully's bright eyes peered in his direction.

Mulder walked out of the shadows. "Beautiful I said, you got the fire started. It's beautiful."

"Mulder you must be freezing, come closer to the fire."

Mulder, almost dragging his feet stood near the hammock.

"Are you cold?" Scully reached out with her doctor hands and felt the exposed skin on Mulder's forearm. "My God Mulder you are freezing. Here, slowly get underneath the sleeping bag without tipping us."

Mulder was silent. He didn't move. Couldn't move. His mind was going through the flirtatious possibilities of being in such close quarters to Scully.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He outreached his hands in front of the fire and rubbed them together as if to get warm. Like he was cold.

Mulder eased closer to hammock and slipped inside the sleeping bag, securely and almost unbearably close to his partner.

Scully scooted to the other side of the sleeping bag. As she did the hammock began to tip. She jerked herself closer to Mulder to prevent from tipping them.

"Do you need more room? Here, I'll move this way," as Mulder tried to move further away from Scully the hammock began to tip. He moved back closer to Scully. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I could use the body heat," Scully innocently said wide eyed.

"Here let me warm you up," Mulder pulled Scully against his body and engulfed her with his arms. "How is that?"

Scully cleared her throat and sighed, "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Mulder began to move his hands up and down Scully's back. Each time his hands inched a little lower. "How's that?"

Scully opened her eyes to Mulder's gaze.

He smiled with a cheeky grin.

"That's enough Mulder," Scully closed her eyes and tried to move her head a little further from his chest.

"Scully, I'm just trying to keep you warm." He ran his hand through her hair and continued the movement on her back.

"Mulder," Scully said as if reprimanding a child.

"Scully, just relax. I'm almost warm enough." He ran his hand over Scully's hip and slowly eased his hand down up and down the side of her leg.

A shiver shot up Scully's spine.

"Oh, you're still cold," Mulder let his hand wander off her hip to meet the juncture between her legs. "How's that?" Heat flushed through his body as he couldn't believe the warmth emanating from between her as he moved his fingers lightly over the fabric of her pants.

"Mulder," Scully breathed out his name almost in a pant. "Mulder that's enough." Scully tried to back away from him causing the sleeping bag to become off balanced. Fearing the fall, she slid back into him causing the pressure of his hand on her to be rougher. "Uh," Scully grunted at the sensation.

Mulder's eyes lit up as he watched her lick her lips and buck her hips towards his touch. Mulder swiftly unbuttoned her pants and felt the truth of her arousal with his fingertips. "Would you like me to stop Scully?" He lazily traced his fingers over her taut point beneath the fabric of her underwear. "If you'd like me to stop I will Scully?"

Scully squirmed at his touch. "No, Mulder we are partners we can't do this-"

"Yes we can," Mulder moved her underwear to the side of her thigh and slid his finger within her.

"Uh," Scully grunted and twisted towards him.

He felt her inner walls twitching trying to pull him further inside her. "Scully, tell me now. Would you like me to stop?" He used his other hand and began to free her legs from her pants.

Scully's eyes popped open suddenly. "Mulder," she placed her hand on his chest. "Mulder, I-"

Scully's pants were gone along with her underwear. Mulder moved himself on top of Scully. She quivered at the sound of his zipper and involuntarily thrust upwards. "Scully, I am going to need an answer here," he kissed her forehead. "I'll stop just tell me when."

Scully licked her lips and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Mulder." She interlaced her fingers behind his head and emptied her pent-up passion into his mouth.

Their kiss sent a surge of heat coming to a solid point between him, freeing him from his pants.

Scully jumped at the new sensation and playfully giggled.

Mulder withdrew his hand and guided himself into her heat.

"Oh my God Mulder!" Scully broke their kiss and sounded as she writhed in burning ecstasy.

He waited until he could feel her muscles ease up on their death grip. Mulder moved slowly. Mulder placed feather-light kisses on her face and neck as she pulled him closer into their embrace.

"Harder," she breathed.

"Scully?" he laughed.

"Please Mulder, please."

Mulder quickened his pace feeling the pressure rise within her. Scully clawed her fingers against the skin of his back. He plummeted himself deeper within her.

"Oh God. Yes, Mulder," Scully wrapped her legs around him and squeezed tightly. She dug her fingernails deeper into Mulder's exposed flesh.

"Ah Scully!" Mulder winced at her touch, painfully exquisite.

He held her head within his hand and was amazed at her wonderful facial expressions. As he moved in her her face flushed with red. She forced her eyes to see as her mouth opened wide. Her mouth struggled into a smile as she was overcome by pure pleasure.

"Oh Mulder. Yes, yes Oh My God, MULDER!" Scully screamed sweet music into his ears.

Their movements were causing the makeshift hammock to strain. Mulder, not far behind Scully, continued to move as she writhed underneath him.

"Uh, Mulder?" Scully fully aware of the noises the hammock was making tried to fight the next wave of contractions her muscles were producing. "Oh, ugh. Mulder."

Mulder was right on the edge. With his final thrust the rope that held the hammock in place snapped. Upon impact with the ground Mulder parted Scully deeper unleashing himself and her second orgasm.

"MULDER! Mulder! Oh My God Mulder." Scully, pinned to the ground, breathed erratically.

Mulder coming off his high realized that his full weight rested on her. "Oh Scully are you okay?" He lifted himself off of her and ran his fingers through her hair as if looking for a wound from the fall.

"I knew this would happen," Scully rolled her eyes.

Mulder smiled, "Why Agent Scully you planned this little romp in the woods with me?"

"I was talking about the hammock. I knew it wouldn't be able to hold us both," she huffed out her lungs and licked her lips.

"I am sorry Scully, you were just so cold. Freezing, I just wanted to make you warm," that same cheeky grin donned his face.

"Shut up Mulder," she turned her head away from his glare.

The "canopy" or tarp floated on top of them.

"See what did I say Scully. We'll use the other sleeping bag as padding, snuggle into the other and use the tarp to shield us from the elements." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Goodnight Mulder," Scully forced her eyes shut.

Mulder cradled her face with his hands and brought his lips to lightly touch hers. "I love you Scully."

Her eyes instantly popped open. Deadpan Scully delivered, "Mulder I think you have a concussion." She examined his head.

Mulder removed her hands and brought them to his lips.

Scully smiled. "I love you too Mulder."


End file.
